Maximus Hunter (Vanguard)
Part Chalchaj’qmey | homeworld = Earth | birth = 2305 | death = | affiliation = | occupation = Commanding Officer Flag Officer-in-Command | serial number = SP-937-210 | posting = Task Force Victorious Starfleet Operations Starfleet Command Vanguard Command | rank = | status = Active | father =Toval Hunter - Founder, Valkoria Consortium | mother = | siblings = Magnus Hunter - Consul, Valkoria Consortium | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Maximus Hunter is a humanoid hybrid male and celebrated Starfleet officer who is considered a living legend in the 24th century. As of 2385, he holds the rank of Fleet Admiral and is the Flag Officer-in-Command of Starfleet's largest field division, Vanguard Command, and its fleet, the Vanguard Fleet. Childhood and physical description Hunter is part human, part Bracchian, part Vulcan, part Heran and part Chalchaj’qmey. He is (as of 2385) 80 years old. He was born on July 4, 2305 and raised on Earth in the Sol system. Hunter is the only known Starfleet officer of flag rank who has four racial lineages in his genes. As a hybrid, he possesses all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of each race. He has the ferocity, courage, sense of honor, cunning and advanced immune system of the Chalchaj’qmey (Klingon-Romulan hybrid) race, the superior intellect and touch-telepathic abilities of the race, the superior physicality, hunting instincts and long life of the Bracchian, and the humanity and overall superiority of a Heran. He is described as being just over seven feet tall, heavily muscular, and sporting a gray beard and short-cropped hair. He has the pointed ears of the and Romulans, the V-shape brow ridges above the bridge of the nose of the Romulans, the swarthy skin tone and redundant body organs of the Klingons, the body pigmentation and forehead ridges of the Bracchians, and the huge size and superior senses of the Herans. Hunter's heritage as a third generation Heran was not known to him or to Starfleet until 2370, when Starfleet had its first official encounter with the Heran Modality. Although Starfleet opposes the practice of eugenics and genetic engineering, it softened its position on Herans and on part-Herans, after learning that a good number of them had long been part of the Federation and Starfleet and had even positively contributed to the well-being and growth of the Federation, Hunter included. Starfleet Academy life At the age of 17, Hunter made the decision to enter Starfleet, and entered Starfleet Academy in 2323. In spite of his brilliance and astuteness, his passage through the Academy was not without friction. He was considered by some to be a troublemaker, but others believed his forthrightness and integrity made him one of the most promising cadets to come out of the Academy in its entire history. While there, he met and became fast friends with Jean-Luc Picard, who would later on be one of the greatest starship captains in Starfleet history. After graduating from the Academy at the top of his class in 2327, Ensign Hunter spent another two years in Starfleet’s Advanced Engineering School, Advanced Science School, Advanced Operations School, Advanced Tactical School, Advanced Security School, Advanced Intelligence School and Advanced Special Operations School. Early Starfleet Career In 2329 Hunter was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant junior grade and assigned to various starships where he put his acquired skills in every department to good use and deepened them with actual experience. Rather than specialize, Hunter decided to become good at all ship systems - always with his sights set on the center seat. From time to time Hunter would be called upon to do "special jobs" away from his official starship assignment as a clandestine deep cover operative for the Starfleet Commander-in-Chief. During this time, he gained a reputation for ingenuity, decisiveness, tenacity and frankness. After only one year, he was promoted again to the rank of full Lieutenant. In 2331, Hunter was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant commander and assigned as the new Executive Officer of the Starship where he was decorated several times for either saving his ship, its crew, or for his ingenuity in solving a very difficult challenge. With his leadership abilities, he was soon placed in command of the Starfleet outpost Deep Space 6 and was promoted to the rank of Commander in 2335. In that politically unstable area of space, Hunter had been an exemplary Station Commander. Captaincy & the USS Victorious In 2339, Hunter's renown in the field of command began earned him a promotion to the rank of Captain and chosen to command the starship , during which he made his name in the history books of the Federation by his actions. It was during this period that he also gained a reputation as an independent whose success couldn't be argued even though he often bucked the system and had a knack for improvisation and used unorthodox solutions frequently. He was also known as a Starfleet "trouble-shooter" for some time, an ability that he put to good use in the fleet command roles he had been given later in his career. Several times during his tour with the Victorious, Hunter and his ship were teamed up with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the on critical missions, after having gained a track record as highly successful mission specialists when in tandem. Much like Picard, Hunter had a notorious record of passing over several offers to join the admiralty, preferring to stay in command of a starship and exploring space instead of sitting behind a chair in a large office at Starfleet Headquarters. He spent more than 30 years in starship command, gaining credit for his ability to extract his ships from extremely hazardous situations. Hunter was the first to espouse the concept of Starfleet operating more permanent “task force formations”. He had advocated that this be institutionalized for many years, but because of the relative peace enjoyed by the Federation, and the seemingly sufficient capacity and success of starships performing single mission profiles, the concept was shelved by Starfleet Command. Task Force Victorious After sixteen exemplary years as Commanding officer of the Victorious, Hunter was offered a position in the Admiralty for a third time in 2355. Hunter responded that he would only accept the promotion if he was allowed to retain command of the Victorious. Due to the at that time, Starfleet Command gave in to his request and gave Hunter’s permanent task force formation concept a test. He was consequently promoted to the rank of Commodore and was given command of the first ever permanently operating Starfleet task force composed of seven starships. This group was later known as Task Force Victorious and it had carved a strong reputation for itself in promoting the ideals and principles of the Federation and Starfleet in the fields of diplomacy, science and defense. In 2364, with the decommissioning of the , Hunter was offered command of a starship. Hunter accepted, but on the condition that the ship was to be named and that his old senior staff and department staff were to transfer with him to the new ship. His conditions were readily granted and he was given a revamped and expanded task force of eleven starships. He served as Flag Officer-in-Command, or FOIC, of the new and bigger Task Force Victorious and concurrent Commanding officer of the Victorious-A for five years with distinction, giving the small fleet’s crews six unit citations in the process. Starfleet Command In 2369, Starfleet Command managed to pry Hunter away from the captain’s chair and from deep space and gave him a promotion to the rank of Rear admiral. He was given the position of Deputy Chief of Starfleet Operations. Hunter reluctantly left the Victorious-A as he knew that he was needed in a greater field of responsibility at that time. Hunter was once again promoted to the rank of Vice admiral and appointed to the position of Deputy Commander of Starfleet Operations in 2371. His specific task was to coordinate all fleet movements along the Federation borders along theand to spearhead the response to any threat on the Federation that may loom. Although he was one rank below the usual rank for a Starfleet Deputy Commander-in-Chief at that time, no one in Starfleet Command questioned his appointment. And no one doubted his abilities in performing the duties of that position. He was given the as his personal flagship Dominion War At the start of the Dominion War in 2373, Starfleet Command had no choice but to make into a reality Hunter's concept of permanently operating fleets. A year later, in 2374, in the middle of the Dominion War, Hunter was given command over the First Fleet. It was composed of 114 ships and had a starship as its flagship, the . Although his fleet was not in the primary theaters of battle during the Dominion War, Hunter and the First Fleet were present in all secondary battles against the Dominion Alliance and had never lost against the enemy in 24 engagements. It had been his task to deflect any attempt by the enemy to attack Earth. In 2376, Hunter was appointed as acting and promoted to the rank of full Admiral. Though he performed admirably in this position, Hunter was extremely bored working behind a desk at Starfleet Headquarters. Several times he had lobbied strongly that he be returned to deep space and placed in command of a fleet, but Starfleet Command and the Federation viewed him as one of their most valuable assets. They did not want to risk losing him in the field of battle. Dejected and disheartened, Hunter resigned his Starfleet commission in 2378. The public outrage in and outside of Starfleet was strong, but neither the Federation nor Starfleet was able to make him reconsider. His old friend and mentor, the legendary Ambassador Spock, was able to convince Hunter, however, to accept a detached appointment with the Federation Diplomatic Corps. He was still recognized and needed for his extensive experience in diplomacy. He was designated as Federation Senior Ambassador-at-Large. Hunter gave consent that he can be called on by the Federation Diplomatic Corps to handle some of the more sensitive diplomatic missions of the Federation. The Valkoria Consortium For one year, Hunter concentrated on expanding his personally owned Valkoria Consortium. And in that one year, Hunter was able to expand his private company into a huge interstellar enterprise that included as assets one large multipurpose but heavily armed orbital habitat facility, Valkoria Station, four medium-sized merchant stations, and a merchant fleet of sixty (60) relatively new starships, including the largest and most opulent interstellar cruise ship in operation, the , and four other mid-sized interstellar cruise ships. In that period, Starfleet's Commander-in-Chief Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev visited Hunter four times, after every three months, to try to convince him to return to active duty. Each time, he politely turned down the offer. But Nechayev was adamant, and swore to return after every three months until Hunter would give in. UFP acting president In 2379, when five Starfleet Admirals, along with then-Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Ambassador forced Federation President to resign after the disastrous affair, Hunter accepted an urgent request from the UFP Ruling Council to temporarily assume as President of the UFP for a few months, wih the sole mission of facilitating new elections. In that few months, Hunter was successful in keeping the Federation intact. Later in October of that year, won the vacated position and assumed as Federation President. Return to Starfleet After the Borg supercube crisis of 2380, Hunter realized he could still help greatly in protecting the Federation. At the next visit of the retiring Fleet Admiral Nechayev, Hunter accepted a restoration of his Starfleet commission and went to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards to lead the development and design of the starship, together with the head of Starfleet Corps of Engineers, Rear Admiral Montgomery Scott. Return to Valkoria Consortium In 2382, after a heated argument with new Starfleet Commander-in-Chief Edward Jellico, Hunter returned to civilian life again and concentrated on strengthening the Valkoria Consortium and expanding its well organized fleet of merchant ships, the Valkoria Merchant Fleet. By this time, Hunter had exacted letters of marque from the governments of many member-worlds of the Federation for his merchant fleet, which had been modified with more powerful warp cores, shields, and weapons systems. This was against the vehement opposition of Fleet Admiral Jellico. But Hunter used these sparingly, invoking his fleet’s role as privateers only when ultimately necessary. And in that span of time, his fleet had conducted itself honorably and admirably. Vanguard Command Hunter finally returned to Starfleet permanently and was promoted to the rank of Fleet Admiral in 2385. The Federation wanted to form a large autonomous field division of Starfleet in the more critical frontier territories of the Alpha Quadrant and needed a maverick leader at the helm. He was the best choice. In simple ceremonies at the Federation President’s Office which had Fleet Admirals Edward Jellico and Leonard James Akaar present, Hunter was designated as Flag Officer-in-Command of Vanguard Command and the Vanguard Fleet. He was given the Assault Cruiser as his personal flagship. However, as a Fleet Admiral and as the Flag Officer-in-Command of the largest field division in Starfleet, Hunter had to observe protocols that would ensure his security. When in the field, he was required to travel with an escort that is capable of providing appropriate deterrence for any possible hostile attempts against his person. He began requisitioning four other small and medium-sized starships that were either on temporary dock status or as yet unassigned to a mission profile. He wanted to form a small special unit around the Ticonderoga. Hunter received one - his old flagship the one Destroyer, and two Tactical Frigates in the process. Together, the five starships were given the designation Task Force Ticonderoga. Hunter became its de facto flag officer and commanding officer. There was only one rule that was never to be broken by this new unit: Travel as one, always. Under this set up, Hunter was able to travel anywhere at anytime of his choosing. When Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Picard assumed command of the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship , which he himself led in designing, Hunter designated the as the flagship of the exploratory Task Force Enterprise. On occasions, he would travel on the Enterprise-E ''on high profile diplomatic missions or during very important scientific discoveries. Starfleet performance evaluation '''Maximus Hunter' was trained in traditional disciplines, but uses this knowledge to manage his emotions to moderate levels and not to actually purge them. He is also steeped in the Klingon and Bracchian codes of honor. He is a master of ten different forms of hand-to-hand combat, but considers kinjitsu, the katana-wielding fighting style of the ancient samurai of Japan, as his all time favorite. As a navigator, Helmsman and a combat pilot, Hunter has very few equal in Starfleet, with an instinct that is uncanny and very difficult to match. In battle situations Hunter can take evasive maneuvers that often belie the size and capabilities of the massive ships being flown. As a Tactical officer, he is an expert at the ship's defensive systems and offensive weapons and how to maximize damage to targets using minimal firepower. He is also a crack shooter. As an engineer, he has a natural talent for all things technical and is an expert on especially advanced warp field dynamics and plasma containment theory. And in science, he is renowned in the fields of geology, astrophysics, exobiology, and temporal anomalies, stellar cartography, and astrometrics. Hunter is an extremely dedicated, efficient officer. Known throughout Starfleet for his cunning in battle, the Admiral has a reputation for being cold and calculating against his enemies, but is also extremely caring of the personnel under his command. Hunter may not be the first or only ship captain to have saved the Earth or the Federation on several occasions, but he's done it enough times to qualify him as one of the best Starfleet officers ever to wear the captain’s pips. An accomplished diplomat, tactician, and battle commander, he not only witnessed the major turning points of recent galactic history but played a major role in them as well. Hunter is one of the leading admirals in Starfleet and a prominent leader in the admiralty since becoming part of it. A master negotiator and very skilled in several languages, Maximus Hunter is the embodiment of everything Starfleet and the Federation stands for. He is an explorer at heart, and a man of reason and peace. He's the type who always seems willing to avoid conflict at all costs and find a peaceful resolution to a potentially hostile confrontation. He also has a genuine respect for other people and races. He's not the type who would ever impose his own personal beliefs or allow them to affect the way he would deal with another culture that may have very different philosophies than his own. But he's tough as well. Whether in his youth or in middle age, Admiral Hunter has always been the one you most wanted on your side in a battle. He's proven himself time and again to be not only very physically able, but also to be a very brilliant and cunning strategist. His instincts were nearly infallible most of the time. Hunter has proven time and again that when he has to, he can be just as good in battle, matters of war, and military strategy as anyone. Admiral Hunter seemed to have an almost superhuman willpower as well. Mind control and brain washing is always a constant danger in the Starfleet. But more than anyone else, Hunter always seemed to be the one man who had the force of will to resist these powers which tried to control him. Though he often heatedly defends a strict interpretation of the , he has broken it numerous times when he felt it was warranted. Although there have been exceptions to this, Hunter also seems the most rational when it comes to putting the safety and well being of his command and his men above personal matters. Besides this, he's also very kind, compassionate, and understanding. Although often a solitary man, he's definitely the type of commanding officer one could easily develop a deep bond and friendship with. In addition to all of this, Hunter also seems to be among the most wise and experienced of all the present crop of Starfleet flag and commanding officers. He is more often than not able to make very intelligent choices and decisions. Even so, his strong moral codes have oftentimes gotten in the way of him making the most practical decision he can. But he tempers the two sometimes contradicting elements extremely skillfully most of the time. In essence, he does very well that which is almost always extremely difficult. Hunter is always the type who fully accepted responsibility for his decisions. He isn't the type to ever ask a crew member to do something he himself wasn't willing to do. And although he may have lost a lot of red-shirted crew members on dangerous away team missions, he always preferred to put himself into a dangerous situation or sacrifice his own life rather than intentionally endanger the lives of anyone he commanded. Hunter is also very easy going most of the time and has a great sense of humor. He is a passionate, instinctive, wise and plain-speaking individual. He is a man of action, with a razor sharp mind and excellent reflexes. Those who have worked with him for any length of time know him to be a maverick. The term "born leader" is a great understatement when describing Hunter's ability to instill loyalty in those serving under him. He, in turn, is extremely loyal to his friends and crew and he will go to great lengths to serve and protect them. Even when he was a young man, Hunter was tough and seasoned and wise beyond his years. Hunter is fair-minded and is frank. He is an intuitive and instinctive tactician and strategist and he is a keen judge of character Hunter has been in Starfleet for almost six decades. Category:Fleet admirals Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:Vanguard Fleet personnel